The 51st Hunger: Games Death Order
by Imetc
Summary: The death order to my unfinished SYOT.
**Hey guys! So I wanted to start off with an apology, I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update my story "The 51st Hunger Games" but I just didn't have time to finish it. I thought that I owed it to you guys to show you how the Games would have gone so here is the death order :)**

 _The Bloodbath_

 _24th - Lance Green, strangled with rope by Ivory Brumer as they were fighting over a backpack._

 _23rd - Kaleem Dursatt, he sees his ally, Birchen Pinweed, being attacked by Glint Hearst and Syn Lancaster so he rushes to help. The careers are too quick and Glint throws a knife into his chest._

 _22nd - Birchen Pinweed, after witnessing her allies death she falters for a moment, Syn sees the opportunity and spears her threw the stomach. She eventually bleeds out._

 _21st - Ivory Brumer, he is decapitated by Alexis Morgan as he tries to sneak away from the bloodbath._

 _The First Night_

 _20th - Avalyn Leravis, she is killed by Vicelyn Thrason with the help of the other careers._

 _19th - Riley Eglantine, the careers find her while hunting for tributes. Marius Roxen snaps her neck._

 _Day 1_

 _18th - Barley Gract, he dies trying to escape the arena._

 _Day 2_

 _17th - Ava Caplin, she tries to steal from Tom Green while he slept but he woke up and they fought. He ended up stabbing her with a tree branch in the neck._

 _16th - Madeya O'clane, Paige Griffin traps her leg in a snare she made and before Madeya could escape she slits her throat._

 _15th - Mathew Levi, he and Nutmeg Trendsetter get into a fight when they run into each while hunting for food. Mathew manages to get in a few deep cuts on Nutmeg but in the end Nutmeg was victorious._

 _Day 3_

 _14th - Nutmeg Trendsetter, he was unable to heal his wounds from his fight with Mathew the previous day. He died from blood loss and infection._

 _13th - Nikolas Humes, while running from the careers he doesn't watch where he is going and falls off a cliff._

 _The Feast_

 _12th - Summer Rose, she tries to take food from the Cornucopia but gets attacked by Syn Lancaster who stabs her in the back with a spear._

 _11th - Tom Green, after grabbing food from The Feast he returns to his campsite where he is ambushed by Rocko Warner. Rocko slits his throat with his own knife and steals his food._

 _10th - Fora Turner, on her way to The Feast she is attacked by Alexis Morgan and Marius Roxen. Marius holds Asha down and Alexis decapitates her._

 _9th - Asha Dubran, she decides not to go to The Feast and instead goes looking for edible plants. While she is walking, she gets tackled by Paige Griffin who then slits her throat._

 _Day 5_

 _8th - Vicelyn Thrason, crow-like mutts enter the arena. The peck at her eyes and skin until she bleeds to death._

 _7th - Marius Roxen, he meets the same gory fate as Vicelyn as they were hunting together when the crows attacked._

 _6th - Alexis Morgan, when Vicelyn and Marius died, the only careers left were Alexis, Syn and Glint. The two District 1 tributes ganged up on Alexis and killed her together._

 _Day 6_

 _5th - Glint Hearst, the edges of the arena started to crumble away, forcing tributes to go near the Cornucopia. Glint slipped while fleeing and fell off the edge._

 _4th - Rocko Warner, he is the first to reach the Cornucopia but doesn't see Paige sneaking up behind him and stabbing him in the neck._

 _3rd - Paige Griffin, she tries to sneak up on Syn who had just entered the Cornucopia. Syn sees her in the reflection of her spear and turns around. Syn throws her spear straight into her heart._

 _2nd - Madisyn Lancaster, after running to retrieve her spear, Syn waits at the Cornucopia for Michelle to emerge. When she sees her, she charges and throws her spear. It misses her heart but lodges itself in her shoulder. Michelle screams and drops to her knees. She manages to pull the spear out of her shoulder. Syn runs to collect her spear and raises it above Michelle who was on her knees. Before Syn can bring the spear down on her, Michelle kicks her shins. Syn falls back and Michelle throws a knife with her good hand. It misses so she tries to jump on the District 1 girl. Syn sees an opportunity and sticks a finger into the other girls wound. Michelle cries out and Syn grabs the knife that missed her head. She slashes wildly, cutting Michelle's cheek and lodging the blade in her gut. Michelle rolls to the side and pulls the blade out, sobbing. She slits Madisyn's throat and whispers "I'm sorry" before passing out._

 _1st Place and the Victor of the 51st Hunger Games - Michelle Altamonte_

 **Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute, reviewed or read the story — you are all amazing! The tributes for this story were really wonderful and I'm sorry I wasn't able to write the full story with them.**


End file.
